


Charlie and Norberta

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, dragon - Freeform, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Charlie had a new dragon to bring to the sanctuary.





	Charlie and Norberta

Charlie rolled his eyes once he got back to Romania. Did Hagrid really forget to check whether the dragon was a boy or a girl. He picked up the dragon and stroked its head.

"We can't change your name too much..." Charlie whispered. "Norberta."

He placed the dragon down and walked into his boss's office. He would have to explain why he had a new dragon.

So after he explained the long story, Norberta was placed in the female dragon nursery to get used to the sanctuary.

Charlie Weasley loved dragons, that was why he loved his job.


End file.
